The Will of Edward Quartermaine: This is Not Who We Are
by Gillen1962
Summary: The Power Player of Port Charles Meet. Asp moves to town. Jerry is confronted. Sonny helps himself. Jason enjoys Rovena's Milkshake. Monica and Sam Chat. Steven Lars flips for Annie And Molly and TJ are in Danger


_The Will of Edward Quartermaine: This is Not Who We are_

Mayor Laura Webber-Collins looked out across the conference table at the gathering she had assembled to save Port Charles. She had known many of them all her life, or all their lives, they were friends and family.

But for the first time in Many years Laura was aware of the economic differences between herself and those gathered. She and her husband Dr. Kevin Collins were far from poor however those she had gathered in her office today were of an entirely different economic status.

To her right, sat the only person in the room whose paycheck was smaller than her own. Mac Scorpio the Police Commissioner of Port Charles. To her left because one always keeps their enemies close was Valentine Cassadine, sole heir to the powerful Cassadine Fortune and family.

On his left was young Michael Quartermaine, CEO of Port Charles largest company ELQ, he was accompanied by his cousin Ned Quartermaine, former mayor of Port Charles. Laura a longtime friend of the Quartermaine Family was glad to see that instead of continuing years of inter-family rivalry Ned and Michael seemed to work together as family should. Next to them was another Quartermaine, Drew Cain, long lost Son of Alan Quartermaine, he was here representing Aurora Online Media, next to him and directly across from Laura was his roguish partner financier Jaspar Jacks, who was head of Aurora Print Media.

On the other side of the table sat her ex-husband Scotty Baldwin, who she knew hated being here. Scott had inherited a large fortune from his late wife Dominque Taub, but always felt that he was as unworthy of the money as he had been of her love. He was wrong on both counts. Deep down Scott Baldwin was one of the best men she knew

Next to Scotty sat his daughter Serena, Laura was pleasantly surprised to see Drew and Serena with their heads together laughing before the meeting and nearly laughed out loud when Scotty stepped between the two.

Laura smiled at the group and said. "Thank you all for coming this afternoon. I know you have all seen the prospectus that Mac's Office prepared, and I know you all have questions. Let me start with an introduction."

She turned to the man sitting between Serena and Mac. "This is Alistair Dunbar the Director of Operations for Fer De Lance Security."

The small older man stood up and bowed politely to those assembled.

Laura took a deep breath and began.

TJ Ashford moved the last piece of wreckage from the door of Helena Cassadine's underground lab.

"It boggles my mind that all of this is under General Hospital" TJ said.

Molly Cassadine Lansing agreed. "It would be nice to find a safe way to utilize all this space."

With the last of the wreckage out of the way the two stood by the door. Molly grasped the handle of the door and hesitated for a moment.

"You okay?" TJ said smiling.

"Just hoping Helena is not behind the door."

"She is dead."

"That never stopped her before" Molly replied.

TJ was not sure if Molly was kidding or not. While Molly was with him still the same person he had loved since High School he did sense an increasing darkness in her behavior with others. A far more macabre sense of humor was now nearly normal for her.

Molly slowly opened the door. The lab was a wreck, but the remains of scientific equipment straight out of NASA remained.

The two wandered around the room looking but not touching. Molly spotted the CPU and went over and clicked it on.

"Hey" TJ Said. "Your Uncle said not to touch anything."

"I know." Molly replied.

She looked at the screen here eyes growing wide. "Hey, this computer connects to a mainframe."

She typed a bit.

"TJ, the mainframe was on Cassadine Island."

"Was"

'Its been shut down for a while."

Molly typed more and then said. "Oh My God!"

Maxie Jones was rapidly losing her patience with Carly. Maxie had agreed to use not just Nisida but the other four girls at Carly's modeling agency, or was it a brothel, Maxie had lost track, but now as the photographer tried to take his pictures. Carly was injecting her opinion in every single shot.

Carly's daughter Josslyn was off to one side, chatting with Kristina, who was not part of the shoot. Both girls were amused by Carly. Maxie was not.

Nor was her photographer. "Ms. Benson please. I have been taking photos for longer than these girls have been alive." He shouted.

"And so, I should have my daughter and girls in some dusty old photo because you are old" Carly snapped back

"Carly maybe we should let him take a few then check?" Maxie said.

As she was talking an older man walked into the studio. "Excuse me" He said. Then he spotted Carly "Ah Ms. Benson, how are you?"

Carly smiled at the man. "Fine and call me Carly." She turned to Maxie and said. "This is the Mr. Gray from Bushwhacker that I mentioned to you."

Maxie smiled and shook the man's hand. "Maxie Jones President of Deception. Nice to meet you."

Maxie could feel BJ's heart beat rapidly in her chest. Even after all this time, even after a replacement heart It was still the sacrifice of her cousin BJ that beat in Maxie's chest. Still the love that her Uncle Tony, his then wife Bobbie, BJ's parents had shown in giving her the heart of their dead daughter, that propelled every day of her life.

BJ's heart was pounding. This was the moment that Maxie had been waiting for. Her boss Nina Reeves at crimson magazine had helped her create Deception in order to get an article on the predatory fashion house of Bushwhacker.

"David Gray, Chief Officer of Bushwhacker. I am not big on small talk so I will get right to the chase. I would like to make you an offer for Deception,"

Sam McCall had not planned on returning to Port Charles. But after she and Curtis Ashford had discovered that the various snake companies which had been attacking ELQ deals were all funded by a Diamond Company called Black Adder and that the person listed as the head of that company was Crane Toliver, Sam had no choice. There was only one person who could confirm her suspicions of the identity of Toliver.

Sam would never get use to how at home she now felt at the Quartermaine Mansion, her time with Drew, his time as Jason had changed fundamentally her relationship with Quartermaine Matriarch Dr. Monica Quartermaine.

Monica had been watching Sam's two children, Monica's grandchildren, Danny and Scout. And as Monica led her into the Quartermaine living room Sam looked forward to spending some time with her children but business for the moment had to come first.

Monica motioned for her to sit. "You look upset" The good Doctor said. "Is there anything wrong?"

Sam sighed. "Monica there is no easy way to ask this question. So, I am just going to do it: Is AJ Alive?

Monica began to laugh and then realized Sam was serious. "No Sam, I wish otherwise but no, AJ is not alive. Why? What prompted that question."

Sam quickly explained the connection between Black Adder and Crane Toliver.

Monica nodded. "Ah I see and since AJ used that alias once before when faking his death,"

"Exactly."

Monica smiled. "That name, along with a few others like Holt, would be very common for a Quartermain to use to hide their identity, even before he returned to town and murdered Susan Moore, we were the only ones who really knew of his existence."

"So, this is a Quartermaine behind Black Adder?" Sam Asked.

"I am afraid so." Monica said. "I do not want to even think it, but there really is only one clear answer."

"What?" Sam Asked.

"This place is so charming, Elizabeth." Soumia Al-Fayheed said grinning

Elizabeth had heard Kelly's Diner called many things, charming was never one of them.

"And Mahzuz 's family owns it?"

Elizabeth chuckled. "The Spencers yes. Soumia, what is Mahzuz?"

"Ahh, Arabic for Lucky."

Elizabeth grinning and though to herself, okay that makes sense. "It was opened by a woman name Rose Kelly, and then sold to Ruby Anderson who is the Aunt of Lucky's father Luke and his sister Bobbie."

"But Mister Spencer does not live here in Port Charles, does he? "

"Not for along time. No, they have hired various managers over the past several years. The place has gone downhill a little frankly, they need some one who really cares about the place to run it."

"Still this is a very nice salad."

Elizabeth nodded. "They are mostly known for their BLT's"

"BLT?"

"Bacon, Lettuce and Tomato on toast."

Soumia laughed. "Well I will not be trying that."

"I am sorry, that is right no pork. I am sorry." Elizabeth said.

"For what? For mentioning Pork. Please Elizabeth. It is eating the animal not saying the word that is forbidden." Soumia said. "I say the word pig often, when I see Lucky's room,"

Liz laughed. "Oh, is he still like that? Socks everywhere?"

"I do not believe he ever wears matching ones, there is no way he could find two of the same in the mess."

Both women laughed. The young waiter came over and put two cups of coffee in front of the women

"I am glad you invited me to lunch Elizabeth."

"Me too." Liz peered out the door of Kelly's. "Annie does know she can join us, right?"

Soumia laughed. "She will. She is on the phone with her mother. It is difficult for Mrs. Donnelly to speak."

"Poor Tiffany."

"Yes, thank you, and thank you for understanding that Annie needs to tag along. I dislike having a bodyguard but the WSB is concerned."

"Well after you were kidnapped recently, I cannot blame them. And Annie seems nice."

"She is far nicer than she wants people to think she is." Soumia took a sip of the coffee, then poured in more sugar then Elizabeth had ever seen any one use and said. "So, you mentioned your brother?"

"Steven Lars, I am worried about him."

"How so?"

"He was recently released from prison and he has changed. He seems so much angrier then when he was first incarcerated."

As they spoke Steven Lars came in holding a brown paper bag. He dumped it on the counter. "Does that look like a Cheeseburger to you moron" He yelled at the man behind the counter.

"Steven" Elizabeth Yelled at him.

"One second Sis." Steven said getting louder.

"Sir. I am sorry."

"Sorry do you think I have the time to run all the way back down here when you guys screw up a delivery order."

The Counter boy made a mistake and said. "Well sir you just did."

Steven grabbed the boy by the collar and pulled him across the countertop.

Soumia and Elizabeth jumped up "Sir. Please stop." Soumia pleaded.

Steven whirled his face a mass of anger "Did I ask you towel head?"

Liz grabbed his arm "Steven what the hell is the matter with you."

He shook her off. She stumbled back into Soumia knocking down the other woman.

At that moment Annie Donnelly came in the door of Kelly's and seeing Soumia fall she yelled. "Stay down Squirrel. "

Annie gave Liz a small push separating her from Steve, he whirled around. She grabbed his Arm and back flipped him over her shoulder. He slammed into two tables breaking them. He lay there moaning.

Annie took out her side arm pointed it at him and said. "Donnelly WSB, want to explain why you were manhandling my charge or should I just blow your damn head off?"

Jason, in his guise of Alan Lee Holt sat with Rovena Krasnqi at the Bedford Diner in the Bronx.

"Okay you were right these hamburgers are very good."

"Best in the city." Rovena said smiling.

Jason laughed more and more he liked her smiled. He regretted what he had to ask next. "Hey, the other day when that kid mentioned this Marijian Shehu you got all upset, why?"

"Were you born here?"

"In the Bronx?"

She smiled. "No wise ass, in the United States?"

"Yes"

"And your parents and grandparents and back a way?"

Jason was not sure about the Quartermaine's, but he knew that his Grandmother Lila's people the Morgan's went all the way back to the Revolutionary war General who led the troops at the Whiskey Rebellion Daniel Morgan. "Yes, a way."

"A lot of us Albanians, we kind of just got here. After the end of communism. Those from Kosovo like my father in the late 90s. Like a lot of immigrants, it has not always been easy Stereotyping is an American pastime."

Jason was not sure what she meant. Deep political thoughts were not something that his blown frontal lobes allowed to come easy. He had voted in the last Port Charles mayoral election for Ned, because he was his cousin, but he had not cared one bit when Ned had lost to Laura.

"I guess "

"Don't guess believe it. And the Stereotype for Albanians is that all our men are gangsters and all our women are whores."

"That is not true."

"Gee Alan thanks for noticing. You would never guess it though. Watch Taken and there is Liam Neeson with the evil Albanian thugs. Netflix, that show with the guy in the red suit: Yep evil Albanian Thugs."

"So, you were lying when you said the guy was a myth."

Rovena shook her head. She liked Alan, and he sure was handsome but occasionally she felt like the elevator did not go to the upper floors. "He's not a myth but why would I feed into that guys sick fantasies about the mob. Hell, he thought you were some Upstate New York Hitman."

Jason laughed.

"You are not some upstate New York Hitman are you Alan?"

Jason looked into her eyes. "No Rovena, not anymore."

Dr. Kevin Collins was pleased but suspicious of the progress that Sonny Corinthos was making. Sonny had requested to speak to a priest and Kevin had arranged for one for Saturday, this morning Sonny had told Kevin that it was not necessary.

At first Kevin had taken it as a setback but throughout their session Sonny had been forthright and articulate and while he still had major problems admitting his errors, he was much more open about his feelings and seemed to be blaming those around him less.

"Sonny?" Kevin said. "I'd like to close this session with two things."

"Okay Doc, shoot." Sonny said flashing that famous dimpled grin

"First, are you still seeing people in this room other than you and I?"

"No" Sonny said, without turning his head to look at Lilly who he knew was sitting patiently at the edge of his bed.

"Okay. And would you be willing to go to a group session?"

Sonny took a deep breath he slowly shook his head. "Doc, are you sure I would not just set everybody else back? I mean it is not like people are not going to know me or know my story. I would not want my problems to become the center of what is being spoken about and not give other people the chance to get the help they need."

Kevin had of course thought about this possibility. He had never thought that Sonny would be the one to articulate it.

"Sonny all of these people would be survivors of the kind of abuse you suffered as a child, and they all would be in the same boat as you, having allowed their won suffering to hurt others. I think you would be a wonderful addition to the groups."

Sonny dared a glance at Lily who nodded a yes.

"Okay Doc. I will try it."

Sinclair Dunbar held the door to the main living room of the Taub mansion. "My Father just texted me, Madame, the meeting has begun" He said as Asp moved past him.

She waved her hand. "And we are prepared?"

"Yes, Asp."

Asp smiled. She walked over to the mantle piece where Summer in Provence now hung and said. "One way or the other that name will be ending soon." She removed the veil that covered her scarred lower face and folded it on the mantle.

"And Gray?"

"With the Jones girl now."

"Little Fool, she and Reeves, thinking that I would be unaware of their plan. And Mr. Ashford?"

"At Fer De Lance Headquarters."

Asp waved her hand. "Fire him, one way or the other he will be useless after this meeting."

"Yes. Of course."

"I understand that the Spencer girl turned down our Scholarship offer?"

"Yes. She told Ms. Hutchinson that it would be a conflict of interest with her paper since she is writing an article about the school."

"Hmmm. It does not matter; she does not strike me as much of a Spencer. And the two Spencer boys?"

"Trying to figure out why I am in town."

"Excellent, the more confused they are, the more they believe you are here to engage with your cousin, the less they will see the real goal."

"I believe they have already reached out to Robert Scorpio."

"Excellent. That poor man's James Bond will chase after you due to Holly "Asp said. "And where is my daughter?"

"Fatima is with Ms. Bentley she wished to observe one of the children's classes."

"Send a car for her."

"Yes, right away." Sinclair paused. "Ma'am it is not my place to say but do you think it is wise having her here, there will be …err…triggers."

Asp walked over to him and place a hand on his cheek. "I believe you are right Sinclair."

She caresses his face then rears back and slaps it so hard he stumbles away "It is not your place. Now go get my daughter a car."

Sinclair left rubbing his cheek.

Jason watched as Rovena drank the last of his milkshake. "I understand your reluctance to talk about this guy if he makes your people look bad, but maybe if your community spoke up against him, well then you would be able to help break the stereotype. "

"The only thing that would end up broken is us." Rovena said.

"So, he controls this territory?"

"Pelham, Ha. Yes, the Bronx is small potatoes for Albanians, the real money is across the bridge in Astoria. "

"Is that where Shehu Lives?" Jason asked.

"Far as I have ever heard he lives in Howard Beach, way in Southern Queens."

Jason nodded. He knew Howard Beach, anyone connected with the mob for any amount of time in the past fifty years knew Howard Beach and its famous dapper Don.

Rovena sucked out the last part of Jason's milkshake and said. "Can we talk about something else other than mobsters?"

"Sure, what would you like to talk about?" Jason/Alan said with a grin.

Rovena leaned across the table and said slightly under her breath. "Well I finished your milk shake; would you like to try mine?"

"I hear it brings all the boys to the yard." Alan replied.

They both burst out laughing and Jason realized he had cracked his first joke since before the accident.

"I really think we should wait for your Uncle" TJ said for perhaps the hundredth time.

Molly ignored him and kept typing at the computer. "TJ look at this list."

He peered over her shoulder. "I know some of those names."

"I know them all. I can't find how to print this. "Molly mumbled a curse in Russian and took out her cell phone. "The hell with this."

She snapped a picture of the screen. Then hit another button. "Hey, there is another whole set of computers hooked up to this main frame."

"Where?"

"Somewhere here in Port Charles. I am trying to get a location."

Elizabeth rushed over to her brother who was slowly getting up. Annie placed herself between Steven Lars and Soumia.

"Annie, this is my brother, please put the gun down." Elizabeth said.

"It is okay Annie" Soumia whispered to her friend.

Annie lowered her weapon as slowly Steven Lars got up.

The waiter yelled. "I'm calling the cops."

Elizabeth looked at Annie with pleading eyes. Annie turned to the waiter. "WSB" She said flashing her badge. "Let the cops go on this one and bill the Port Charles office for the damages."

The waiter nodded. "I got to get a broom. "

Steven was standing, the rage gone from his eyes. "I'm sorry. I really am. Elizabeth I will see you back at the hospital."

The three women watched Steven Lars leave with varying shades of concern on their faces.

"That's your brother McGuire?" Annie asked Elizabeth.

"Yes."

"Cute as hell but a bit of a Howler Monkey huh?"

Soumia sighed. "Annie."

"What?"

"She is right" Elizabeth said concerned. "Oh, Steven what the hell is going on with you."

Laura and Mac had spelled out the need for the surplus equipment for the PCPD and the cost and time required by going through military channels. As an active duty service member Serena had verified their account. Then Dunbar had spoken on the Fer De Lance plan.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. There is no way the city itself can pay for this plan, however if you and your corporations would be willing to purchase the bonds, we can have this equipment by the end of the month."

She waited.

Michael and Ned were already shaking their heads no. Jax looked uneasy. Drew indifferent. Serena was deep in thought, Valentin looked at her with pity. Scotty did not look at her at all.

Michael shook his head and spoke first. "I am sorry Laura, but ELQ has had some very shaky business dealings with Fer De Lance, I simply cannot commit funds to anything that lines their pockets."

"Even if the city is at stake." Snapped Mac.

Ned looked smug. "That Commissioner is your concern."

Valentin coughed and Laura looked over at him. He gave her that snarky smile. "There is an old expression Laura, die young or live to see yourself become the villain. You should have it seems stayed dead. This, this nonsense" He said flicking his hand at the paperwork. "Military equipment, tanks on the streets, high power rifles. This is a plan worthy of Helena. And truthfully Laura as little as I think of you, I did always think you were better than her."

Jax looked near tears. "I can't."

Drew just shook his head.

Laura looked across at the Baldwins. Serena looked at her Father. Slowly Scott got up. "I am sorry Laura. This is just not us. This is not what we are about. I can't"

Laura sat down defeated. "I understand. The city will find some other way."

The participants began to gather their paperwork in silence. Then Scott said. "Okay everybody hold on a second. No. This is not the right plan to save the city from these drugs, but…. but let's take a second and talk about the elephant in the room."

"And what is that Scott?" Jax said, knowing what Scotty was going to say on a gut level.

"Six months ago, this would not have been a problem and if it was there would be another person sitting at this table with us. "He pushed his chair back a little and said. "Look I am more responsible for this than anyone. Maybe if I had pushed years ago, before he rose to such power, maybe if I had defended my daughter back then, then maybe we would have spent years preparing for this, not weeks. "

"What are you talking about Baldwin?" Valentin snapped.

"I am talking about the fact that the monster we allowed, Sonny Corinthos, was the monster that spent years protecting this community from drugs. Worse while we all made money in investment and corporate raiding, and buying and selling each other's companies, and trading stock and every other thing. Sonny and Jason were employing dock workers, truck drivers and warehouse hands. We all made a ton of money without ever investing into the city that we lived in and when the driving force of Port Charles economy became so obnoxious to us we shut him down without ever once thinking about what it meant to the men and women who live on the streets of this city. Not us in our small little closed circle, but Joe Average, the day workers we pass without a glance at the Rib or Kelly's. No wonder they and their kids are turning to drugs, we took everything else from them to line our pockets."

"Well Christ Scott, who knew you were a socialist" Snarked Ned.

"I'm not a socialist Ned, I am a practical man. And yeah, maybe Jax or the Count Chocula over there can pack up and leave Port Charles. But for me and for you Quartermaine's, this is home."

"It is home to me as well Scott." Jax said. "Do not doubt that."

Scott nodded.

"So, what do you think we should do Scott?" Michael asked. "But this stuff?"

Dunbar's eyes lit up at that idea.

"No. No we should not do that. But instead of packing up and leaving the room. Leaving Laura to solve a problem that we all created. I suggest we sit here till we find a solution."

The people at the table began to talk among themselves. Laura turned to Dunbar. "Mr. Dunbar, I think it would be best if you called my office tomorrow morning for a more detailed answer"

"Yes, Yes of course" He said as he weaseled out of the room.

The woman once known as Asp was pouring herself tea when a young man stepped into the room.

"Excuse me Madame"

"Yes?"

"We have detected some one using the computers in the underground Hospital lab."

"Really after all this time?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"And they will find us if we continue to allow them to search?"

"Yes."

Asp thought for a moment then said. "Activate the Helena Protocols"

"At Once."

He left the room as he did the girl called Fatima walked in. She was not wearing her Niqab, but we can only see her from behind. She had close cropped blonde hair. That is all we know.

Asp spoke. "I do not want you wandering around too much dear."

"Yes Mother." The girls said dutifully. "This city is strangely attractive to me."

Asp smiled. "I am sure it is."

Her phone rang and she took the call. "Yes Alistair? No, That is fine Return here. Now."

"Is there a Problem Mother?" Fatima asked.

"Dear how many letters are in the Alphabet?"

"Twenty-Six Mother."

"So, what do we do if Plan A has a problem?"

"We got to plan B, Mother."

"Scott" Jax said. "Anything we do would require a massive influx of investment, a commitment from all of us that cross between any rivalries we may among ourselves, and a person in charge of the project that we all trust implicitly."

Ned nodded. "We are talking about creating jobs, re-examining our education system. Pouring money into drug education and prevention."

"And yes, beefing up the Police." Valentin added.

"I'm in" Said Drew. "Aurora will move all of its out of city studios here to Port Charles, Jax, can we agree to begin printing Crimson and other publications right here in the city?"

Jax Nodded. "We need to find a warehouse big enough for the presses. And maybe put your studios in the same facility."

"This is just so large "said Michael.

"Yes, it is." Scotty said. "But we can do this. We can create jobs, ELQ can bring shipping back. Instead of the Toronto Docks, bring the goods here. The cannery may be closed…."

Serena Stepped in "But what if we revived the old Taub Supermarket chain, five stores across the city and county from here to Beecher Corners, creates more than a thousand jobs."

"And creates a need for the transportation of goods" Said Jax. "And I just happen to have recently purchased a trucking company."

"We still need a multi bed drug rehabilitation clinic. With access to state-of-the-art medical care. GH is already overly stressed. There is simply no room." Laura said.

"Unless we use the underground caverns to build out a center." Valentin said.

"I forgot about those." Mac nodded.

"I haven't "

Scotty smiled. "This is good. This is how we make up for what we did. And we all have to admit we did this. We created this mess. Now we get out of it. Laura, I appreciate what you and Mac were trying to do but from now on let's all stop. Let's stop before we create another Sonny and ask ourselves. What would Steve Hardy do?" He looked at his daughter and smiled. "What would Lee Baldwin do?"

Mac smiled. "What would Sean Donnelly do?"

Jax nodded his head up and down "What would Amanda Barrington do?"

Drew Grinned. "What would Lila do?"

Valentin shrugged. "If you expect me to add to this Kumbaya moment by asking what Helena would do, you are all mad."

Michael looked at Ned and nodded. Ned smiled. "Okay folks we are talking about making money here, building empires, there is only one question to ask. "What would Edward Quartermain do?"

Monica looked at Sam. "I am afraid we are dealing with a creation of Edwards"

"How could Edward be behind Black Adder?" Sam said.

"Not Edward. His niece. As impossible as it seems, Alexandria Quartermain is alive and trying to destroy ELQ"

Jerry Jacks sat in his brother's hotel room impatiently waiting for Jax to return. He was uncomfortable as always simply waiting.

There was a knock on the door. Jerry jumped up and undid the chain saying. "It is about time you got back Jax."

Donal Hasanpapa pushed the door open. He held a gun in his hand. "It is not your brother Jacks."

"So how long have you people been following me?" Jerry said bored.

"Since you left the Bronx. Our man saw you going all soft over your niece and Alexis daughter and we assumed you would contact your brother, who even now is in a meeting with the police commissioner."

"I contacted Jax to talk about our mother's death."

"Lying is ugly Jerry, and pointless, even if you are telling the truth it is too late."

"I warn you to stay away from those girls."

Donal laughed. "You are in no position to warn anyone. "Donal shot Jerry in the chest.

He stood over Jerry as Jacks gasped for breath. "I had no particular interest in them prior to this, especially not Corinthos daughter, but now Jerry, die knowing that your niece Josslyn will crawl to me for the pills she craves and that the lovely Kristina will be turning tricks on the docks while I bed her mother."

He aimed the gun for Jerry's head.

"Killing me never works" Jerry said as the bullet entered his brain.

"Molly do you smell something?' TJ asked.

Molly lifted her head from the computer. And sniffed. She looked around and yelled. "TJ the vents."

Gaseous smoke was escaping from the vents around the lab

"We got to get out of here." TJ said starting to cough. The couple ran to the door. As they approached it slammed shut.

TJ began pulling on it. "It locked somehow."

He coughed more.

Molly covered her nose.

"TJ" She yelled as the boy slumped to the floor.

"Your Uncle is going to kill me" He said as he passed out.


End file.
